And Then I Cried
by J-J-ANIME-ROCKS
Summary: Matthew is a bullied 17 year old.He is also best friends with Gilbert a 18 Year old who is having problems at home.Matthew will do anything to help Gilbert and his problem at home but will Gilbert let him? Very crappy summary!
1. Do you like someone?

Hah...This is my first Fanfic so please be kind and ... Oh who am i kidding flame all you want!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way,shape,or form...

J.H You can only flame my stories :)

"Matthieu!" My Papa called from in the kitchen

"Yes papa?" I asked walking down the stairs smelling my Papa's cooking instead of my Father's cooking.

"We 'avent talked in quite a while"He said,His voice full of concern.

"O-oui we haven't Papa" i said hoping he wouldn't bring up school again.

"Tell me,Do you 'ave anyone special yet?" He asked stirring something in a large pot.I panicked on the inside,On the outside i just blushed deeply.

"Uhh N-non Papa not yet"I said quietly looking out of the window where my Papa and Father's car was parked. Papa sipped his glass of wine staring out of the window with me.

"Matthieu.. ma petit feuille d'erable"He sighed watching the light fluffy snow fall to the put his hand on my head running his fingers through my wavy, blond, shoulder length hair stared at me "You are 17 and you 'ave never 'ad a boyfriend or girlfriend"He whispered to me."You 'ave never even had your first kiss!"He said louder.

"O-oui Papa i haven't but i do..L-like someone"I said looking outside at my Brother and Father shovel the drive way.

"Oh! Matthieu tell moi all about 'zem"he said grasping my hands in his.

"W-well...His name is Gilbert,He is nice,He notices me,He stands up for me,And i think i'm in love with him" i said covering my face with my hands.

"MATTIE! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" My Brother said walking in covered in snow.

"Yes Congratulations Matthew. I hope you tell him really soon or else someone might steal him~"My Father sang teasingly wiping snow off of his coat.

_"Give it a week you will be so proud and then you'll forget who i am_" I thought but then just smiled and walked up to my room.I locked my door behind me,Sat on my bed and just thought about Gilbert and the way he makes me feel. He has the most beautiful cherry red eyes and shiny, silvery white hair I vowed tomorrow I would tell him how i felt. I know he would understand because he is my best friend and i know he is gay because he went out with Roderich last summer.I said to myself "I Matthew Williams will tell Gilbert Beilschmidt how i feel about him" And wrote it on my hand to remember.

Other chapters will be longer! I PROMISE! 3 Love you guys!

Story by:J.H

Editing by:J.R


	2. Screw America I'm the Hero

Hey its J.H im here with another chapter of And Then I Cried! Yay! MOAR CHAPPIES SOON!

Disclaimer: I Dont own Hetalia AT ALL!(If I did It would have Japan and Hungary yaoi stalkers all the way)

And Then I Cried

Chapter 2

The next day at school went exeptionally well exept,I couldent find Gilbert.I had searched all of the obvious places he could be, For god sakes i even checked the librairy!.No signs of him a while passed and i just gave up searching and skipping classes to do . Just then something hit me like a ton of bricks.

"FUCK!" i screamed at the impact of the punch this person gave me.I looked up.

"Hello Mattvey"Ivan said smiling his creepy smile.

"B-bonjour Ivan..." i said trying to back away slowly.A pair of strong hands stopped me.I turned around to see the one and only Juan.

"hello" Juan said smirking as he squeezed my arms tighter making me squeal.

"Aww how cute Mattvey has a little crush does he?" Ivan said holding up my hand that had "tell Gil i love him" written all over it in sharpie.

"P-please...let me go" i whimpered but Juan held me tighter and Ivan sent another blow to my stomach.

"But i like seeing you squirm and beg to be let go''Ivan whispered into my ear licking the shell of it making me shiver.I heard Juan chuckle behind me.

''HELP!'' I screamed"Fire! Rape! Anybody!''.

All of a sudden i saw a certain albino boy run over to us.I recognized him right away as lashed his fist towards Ivan making him fall to the came up behind Gilbert but he countered it by ducking and pushing Ivan in front of him.I was so scared i couldn't move i just sat there staring at them in horror.I was mad and so was Gil he picked me up and ran as fast as he could to the nurse.

''Gil I-Im fine eh...Its nothing t-this happens almost everyday''I insisted but sure enough he didn't stop running twords the school nurses office.

''Hey Birdie?''He asked suddenly

''Yeah?''I answered back almost right after

''Whats this all over your hand?''His words echoed through me and i thought he had seen what it said untill he asked''What does it say i can't read it its upside down''

''U-uhhh it says ...Go get milk for Papa!..Yeah that's what it says''Damn me and my stupidity.

''Well i know that's not what it says because i see my name'' Gil laughed.

''O-okay...you got me it really says...t-that...i should tell y-you that i L-love...You!'' I said burrieing my face in my sweater as he continued carrying me bridal style.

''Well i could have guessed that'' Gil said smiling down at my blushing face still running having done this once before.

''W-what!'' i yelled embarrassed that i had let it slip by me that well.

''Well you see Birdie,While i was going out with Roderich you had always looked at him in anger or pain but you only let it slip out once or twice,Plus whenever i do this you just seem to blush alot.''Gil said putting me down and sitting me in a chair outside of the nurses office.

''G-Gil i told you i was fine''i whispered to him trying not to wake a sleeping brunette boy with a split curl sticking out from the top of his head.

''I just want to be sure you can never be too careful when it comes to someone like you'' he said as quietly as he could walking over to the secretary.

'_someone like you' _What did he mean by that

The secretary was a somewhat short boy with even cut black hair with brown eyes that seemed to be reading some kind of manga all i could see of it was "_Yaoi "_ up at the top of it.

"Oh great" i thought"our secretary is a pervert''.

(Hmmm i wonder who the nurse is...Find out in the next chapter .I love y'all 3) :) I'M GOING TO A CON IN THE SUMMER DRESSED AS GERMANY OR GUMI FROM MATRYOSHKA WISH ME LUCK!


	3. What?

Hey guys! :) im sooo sleep deprived but i finished this chapter! Im Sooooooooooooo happy! I Always love reviews...Anyways Happy Reading

Disclaimer: I dont own awesome person its not Prussia

We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours but really it was only was strangely handsome in this Slivery-White hair hanging lazily over his face,His pale skin seemed to be a little pinker due to all of the whiteness in the room,He was wearing a light blue shirt underneath a slightly unzipped dark blue sweater with black words that spelled out "BOSS".I giggled a little at how he was being overprotective/Hugging me like i was a teddy bear.

"Vat?"Gil asked confused

"N-nothing...I told you i was fine though''I said shyly looking down at the grey tiled floor.

(A/N:UGGGGGGGHhhhh soooo sleeep deprived!)

(Authors POV)

''I just wanted to make sure...'' Said a blushing Gilbert

''Oh did you?...Or did you just want to act like a hero and carry me off?..''Matthew said cleverly and sat up.

''u-uhhhhhh...''Gilbert stuttered and looked away still blushing.

''Uhh Matthew Williams?'' A woman with long light brown hair and a flower in her hair highlighting her light greenish brown eyes asked into the room.

''Oh thats me.''Matthew said standing up holding his stomach a stood up too and put a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

''You ok Birdie?''Gilbert asked the smaller blonde boy.

''Oh yeah i'm fine..Ah!''Matthew winced in pain,Thats when Gilbert picked him up slowly trying not to hurt the Nurse was waiting for them with a handkerchief held up to her nose.

''Please come this way '' the Nurse said leading them into a smaller but pleasent the walls you could see different pictures like flowers and animals such as : A crumpet beside a glass of wine ,And a picture of a yellow bird and a polar admired them a little while Gilbert explained everything that was so into admireing the pictures that he didn't hear Gilbert ask him about how it started sence Gilbert wasnt there.

''Birdie?...''Gilbert said waiving his hand infront of the canadian boy.

''A-ah Yeah..'' Matthiew squeeked realizing he was being adressed.

''How did it start?''asked the nurse.

''well it started with Ivan and Juan they where holding me and punching me in various then they started to ... s-sexually harass me...''Matthew explained burieing his face into Gilberts shoulder.

''Ok...Lay down on this examination table'' the nurse said pointing to what they where sitting obeyed and layed down as Gilbert stood up.

''ok tell me if it hurts''the nurse said pushing on Matthew's stomach.

''AH!'' Matthew screamed as the nurse touched a part below his rib cage on the left side.

''Matthew i'm going to have to call your parents to pick you up and take you to the hospiital you are bleeding internally''The nurse said somewhat worried

''W-WHAT!''Matthew screamed sitting up only to be sent back down because of his stomach.

''Birdie calm down you are going to be ?''Gilbert asked the small canadian on the examination table.

''O-ok as long as you come with me''Matthew said holding Gilbert's hand as he slowly sat back smiled at him as if to say ''I will''

Finnaly! :) WOOOOOOOO Next chappie will be more suspensefull

Happy victoria day =3

Canada:Jessica will see you in the next chapter :)


	4. Safe in his arms

WOOOO Moar PruCan. Do you know what i hate...? PEOPLE SAYING PRUCAN IS OVERRATED WHEN IT'S NOT .THERE IS BARELY ANY PRUCAN ITS ALL USUK AND SPAMANO OR AMERICAN...Sorry i lost my cool..anyways *clears throat* I will now present And Then I Cried Chapter 4...

As i sat up i felt the thought of being bleeding on the inside would make anyone feel like they where going to die.

''Gilbert?...'' I asked slightly blushing

''Ja?''he asked slightly worried about what i was going to ask

''Would you carry me outside...It hurts'' i ask him tugging slightly on his sweater

He chuckled and slowly picked me up and carried me down the hallway and up to the main office to call my Papa.I don't know what it was but i felt so safe and warm in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever.

''Birdie whats your phone number?''Gilbert asked holding the phone as well as cradling me

''Here i'll dial it...''I picked up the phone and dialed my Papa's cell number ''B-bonjour Papa...Oui...Oui papa, je ne vous dans un autre combat à l'école...l'infirmière a dit que je saignais à l'intérieur ... pas de panique je suis en sécurité .. Je suis avec Gil..'' I hung up the phone and curled up with Gilbert on the couch outside of the office.

''G-Gil?...Do you think I'm going to die?''I asked starting to realize that being dead would be better than living and getting beat up everyday and getting sexually harassed by your class mates.

''Of course not! The world couldn't lose an angel like you''Gilbert said somewhat surprised at what i had said to him

''I'm no angel...'' i said turning over on his lap.

''What makes you say that Birdie?..You are the most beautiful person i have ever met and the kindest one too.I can't count how many times you saved me.''Gil said looking down at me stroking my hair.

''Saved YOU!? YOU saved ME more times than i can count''i said trying not to sit up too fast.

''Remember that time when i invited you over and my father was about to punch me and you said ''What did he ever do to make you like this?'' I was spared a black eye and probably a good whack in the face with a baseball bat''Gil said laughing like it was nothing.

''Y-yeah...But you saved me from getting raped by Ivan and Juan! and you saved me from that math test this afternoon too''I giggled.

''Glad i could help'' He said pulling my face closer to his until-

''mon dieu!'' My papa squealed running towards me.''mon petit Matthieu! How in the world did you get these injuries!''

''Papa i told you that i got beat up by Juan and Ivan again and like always G-Gil was there to save me'' I said to him getting up slowly.

''Hon Hon Hon''My papa laughed his signature laugh and i face-palmed ''Alright enough of zat we need to get you to ze 'ospital say Adieu to your friend''

(Wudduya think? :)

Leave a response and tell me ~ Jess

* * *

Hey! Since I share an account with Jess I can edit her stories! So here I go editing stories since the nations were alive.-J.R

oui-Yes

l'infirmière a dit que je saignais à l'intérieur ... pas de panique je suis en sécurité .. Je suis avec Gil..- The nurse said I was bleeding internally...don't worry I'm safe ...I'm with Gil.

je ne vous dans un autre combat à l'école. - I had another fight at school.

mon petit Matthieu!- My little Matthew!

adieu-Good bye

German translations:

Ja?-Yes?

(this is with how much I know about these languages so forgive me if their wrong.-J.R)


End file.
